


Unchained

by fishoutofwaterr



Category: Emmerdale, Emmerdale RPF, robron
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, College, Emmerdale - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hell, Hellhounds, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranormal, Passion, Self-Harm, Supernatural - Freeform, Support, bullied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishoutofwaterr/pseuds/fishoutofwaterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU.</p><p>Aaron is an ostracised college student who has longed for affection and Robert is a banished celestial hellhound. With the line between friendship and love vaguely drawn, it is bound to be crossed. But what consequences will it bring about if the paths of nature and the supernatural are to converge into one? Will their unleashed passion bring everything down in flames?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

* * *

 

**Robert**

_Year 1809_

 

“Robert Abaddon Sugden, the alpha hellhound.”

 

A blonde’s face hung down, seemingly in shame, when named. Standing in front of him was a devilish-looking creature, its stature firm and stern with a sinister-looking trident firmly gripped in its right hand. Its presence alone emitted the vibes of death, sending chills to the bones.

 

He could feel the roaring heat getting intense as fire plagued the room; all that the whirling flames touched were incinerated into bits as the inextinguishable fire kept spreading without bounds. The gentle red petals danced around the room as it slowly overwhelmed all in its grace, leaving behind only soot and ash – a slow and unforgiving death. But for him, death was not granted. Or rather, his apparent invulnerability to fire tortured him by giving him a punishment worse than death.

 

All of a sudden, there was a thunderous boom in front of Robert and he was taken aback in terror. Waves of displaced debris rained onto him as he instinctively shielded himself by covering his head with his arms. When the man peered up from the corner of his eyes, he could discern the demonic flash from the entity’s eyes piercing through the dense smoke, glaring into his own.

 

“For the attempted treason against Devil Lucifer, you are hereby banished from all levels of hell and to roam the Earth for all of eternity!”

 

The mysterious phantom started laughing sardonically as his body pixelated into a cloud of flames, leaving Robert all alone to battle with the strangling heat of the inferno. It was a long-established routine to set ablaze any traitors of hell in this room before exiling them back to the land above – Earth. The helpless man frantically crawled away from the burning edges of the room to the safe centre, but he was eventually trapped as the boundaries drew nearer.

 

He finally came to the realisation as to why burning was the most severe penalty in the book of hell. The blistering heat was so intense his skin was liquefying even though it was supposed to be resistant to the extreme temperatures of the underworld. Robert groaned in distress as the fire got closer, before howling in sheer agony; hoping to scrutinise some help from his pack but none came to his rescue.

 

As the flame started igniting his skin, he savaged out a shattering shriek, and it penetrated through the destruction in the room; the pain surged rapidly and exceeded his tolerance level, it felt like his skin was bubbling. Before he even knew it, the ground beneath him mysteriously cracked apart like a fissure, and he plunged into the dark crevasse – banished, forever.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

**Introduction**

It was only four months left until the graduation day, and Aaron had longed for that relieving moment. As an outcast, he had been teased almost every single day – both physically and emotionally. He had no other kin to rely on other than his drunkard father; none of his relatives wanted to reconnect with him even if he tried. 

* * *

 

**Aaron**

"Loser."

"Freak."

"Ugly."

Those words hit him again, coming from the routine bullies as Aaron was taking a corner by the street. He felt a hard push against his shoulder, and suddenly, he was against the cemented wall.

 

"Where do you think you're going, fam?"

 

"I...I...I'm go-going back home," Aaron replied, traumatised, trying to squeeze his way through this messy situation.

 

"Nu-uh, that is too early. What about our usual play date?"

 

Aaron knew that he was the infamous hooligan around the district, always acting like he ruled the world. A few weeks back, he saw the gang on the news for breaking into a house. If he remembered correctly, the leader was Ross Barton, and his disciplines were Adam and Pete.

 

The unfortunate victim was at a loss for words when he realised what was going to happen. Just before he could reply, he felt a sharp pain dispersing through his body, sending him tumbling to the stony floor. Seconds later, he was lifted onto his feet, grabbed by the collar of his shirt like a whimpering dog getting punished. Not even having time to regain his balance, his stomach flared in pain as they gave a devastating punch to his abdomen.

 

Aaron clutched onto his stomach painfully, wincing as he felt the soreness subsiding. But he was forced back to reality as a cry of pain and desperation escaped his lungs.

 

“Adam, grab his filthy bag and wallet,” Pete commanded, the supposedly ‘beta’.

 

The short guy nodded his head and charged forward, chipping in his fair bit of abuse towards the victim by giving Aaron a severe blow to his abdomen area with his knee. The brunette’s eyes bulged out in distress and he scrambled onto the floor roughly, trying to crawl away but he was dragged back to hell immediately. Adam had a good grip of his bag and started to tug it away from Aaron, but Aaron refused to let it go as if there was a block of gold inside.

 

"Let it go, you wimp,” Adam said as he kicked Aaron again by the side, causing him to wince in pain.

 

“Please, don't...,” Aaron pleaded as he pulled his bag towards his chest, hugging and protecting it from all the hard punches and kicks.

 

"Let it go you shitbag," Ross demanded and kicked Aaron in his face; the victim's head jolted to the right, bleeding.

 

Aaron shook his head and reduced himself into a ball. How he hoped that there was a hole for himself to hide himself in from the humiliation. Ross stamped his feet hardly onto Aaron's wrist as they laughed, and then started applying force onto the fragile bone. Aaron released an unearthly scream as he desperately tried to push the feet away with his hands, but it refused to bulge.

 

Just as he saw black edges in his vision, he felt the crushing pressure relieving off his hands and when he looked up, the three bullies were rooted in their tracks as they fixed their gaze forward; their pupils dilated.

 

Instinctively, Aaron spun his head behind and what he saw was an animal – a dog. But it looked much more intimidating. Its paws and exposed teeth resembled a deadly scythe as if able to sever through him easily; the edges of its eyes were eerily crimson red while the centre remained humane – black.

 

 _Grrrrrrrrrrrrr_.

 

The feral growl was so menacing that it forced the rest into down the hierarchy, into submission. The bullies took a couple steps back, clearly shivering, before taking to their heels.

 

Aaron could barely remember the rest; he only knew that he felt adrenaline exploding throughout his body, then he grabbed his bag and ran and ran and ran, until his legs gave way. 

 

The last thing he felt was the high inertia dragging his body across the floor and the familiarity of something razor-sharp ripping his skin apart – like hurting himself.

 

Then, it all went black.

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

_"Here you are, ready for your daily beating you leech?"_

 

_Aaron was hiding behind the curtains, his legs tiptoeing to avoid being seen. His drunk father was home again, and he was going to take his anger out of none other than his son._

 

_"Where the fuck are you, you freak?"_

 

_He heard his father scrambling and hurling everything onto the floor, completely ravaging through the room for his son. The sound was approaching faster than ever, and Aaron took a deep breath and shut his eyes._

 

_"HERE YOU ARE!"_

 

_Gordon ripped the curtain apart and grabbed Aaron by the neck, cutting off his airflow. Then, he slammed Aaron's head back onto the wall and threw him onto the floor. Aaron could only cry and beg but his father forced his head down onto the metallic bed frame repeatedly._

 

_He only felt something warm flowing down his temples, then suddenly, he was all alone in the room._

* * *

 

"Mate! Mate! You alright?"

 

Aaron's eyes fluttered open immediately and saw someone in front of him, having the look of concern. His eyes darted around the room and it looked so foreign, it had to be someone else's room.

 

His eyes roamed back to the guy in front of him and asked, "Where am I?"

 

"Somewhere safe. A couple blocks away from where I found you, you alright?" The blond asked. "You were screaming earlier on."

 

"Oh...sorry, I'll go now," Aaron said and started crawling out of bed, but only to be stopped when he felt a sharp pain radiating through his body.

 

"Stop moving! You're pretty badly damaged, it took me 1 hour to fully patch you up," he explained.

 

"I'm not worth the hassle. I'll leave once I'm fine," Aaron insisted and landed one of his legs on the floor first, then the other one.

 

"No, no. You don't have to go that fast, just wait here and I'll bring you a cup of hot tea," he said before heading towards the floor.

 

"I'm Robert by the way, what's yours?" He asked curiously.

 

"Aaron. Aaron Livesy," Aaron replied.

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

  
**Robert**

 

When Robert got out of the room, he could feel that he was breathless even though no active activity was involved; it was more of like mentally exhausting. The new guy that he found was beautiful, his emerald-green eyes looking into his own and he felt his own heart tingling. And that was not just it, the scruff, the facial expression, it was all driving Robert crazy.

 

  
He could not describe the feeling; it was beyond words. His supernatural mind was built in such a way that he did not know what was affection. He only knew that it was something humans deeply share when they felt connected to each other.

 

  
_Is this what they call love?_ Robert wondered to himself.

 

  
But still, he shook it off, hoping the lingering feelings were just temporary.  

 

  
He walked into the kitchen and casually grabbed a "Be yourself" mug from the basin, then started pouring water from the kettle into it while throwing in a teabag. His other hand tapped onto the sides of the ceramic and lightly exerted an mysterious power; it felt like thousands of sparks of electricity rapidly gushed out of his fingertips and into the mug. Knowing what just happened, Robert chuckled to himself as he raised the now-warm cup and went back to the room.

* * *

 

**Aaron**

Aaron could not stop himself from analysing Robert's physical feature. He looked muscular and handsome, even his jawline was distinct. Just when his mind wandering into deep thoughts, there was a series of knock on the door, followed by Robert walking in with the cup of tea he promised.

 

"Here, have a drink," Robert offered as he stretched out his arm.

 

"Um, yeah, thanks a lot."

 

There was a deafening layer of awkwardness between them, and neither of them were breaking the ice. It felt so quiet and tense.

 

"So...where do you live?" Robert asked.

 

"Around...i would say, twenty minutes away?" Aaron replied.

 

"Oh, pretty near, huh?"

 

"Um no," Aaron said. "Oh, yes I mean, sorry."

 

"Need a drive home later?" Robert questioned.

 

"Nah, I'll be fine walking home." Aaron replied.

 

"I'm free today and I absolutely don't mind bringing you home, ya know?"

 

"Yeah, but I prefer to walk." Aaron reassured, determined on not troubling his new friend anymore.

 

"Under the hot sun?"

 

"Unbelievable, but yeah."

 

"Alright then. Just call for me if you need anything," Robert said before he turned around and exited the room.

 

Aaron heaved a heavy sigh of relief when he left. The awkwardness between them triggered his society anxiety as if he was going to have a panic attack.

 

"Oh yes, here is your bag."

 

The familiar voice traveled in from outside and then, the door opened with Robert standing outside.

 

"Thanks again," Aaron smiled as he took the bag over from Robert's hand.

 

"No problem."

* * *

 

"Robert,

I didn't want to wake you up since you're asleep. Thanks for letting me crash at your place for the night, I really appreciate it. I'll go now, thanks for everything.

A."

 

Aaron could feel a tint of sadness when he wrote it, it was almost like as if he did not want to leave. He felt so comfortable and safe around Robert, it almost felt like love at first sight though Aaron knew the attraction was one-sided. But he had to leave or his father would come knocking on his door and perhaps beat the hell out of him and Robert.

 

It was noon time when he stepped foot outside and the sun was blazing hot as if it was intense enough to melt everything in its path. Aaron could already feel himself sweating buckets even though he was in shade.

 

"What a day," Aaron said to himself as he stepped into the blinding light of the scorching sun. 

* * *

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 6

**Robert**

 

Robert could feel that he was dozing into a deep sleep. Suddenly, his mind was jolted awake by his domineering instincts, and it started racing wildly like a car without brakes; his hand violently gripped onto the sheets beneath him and burnt it to absolute ashes.

 

Something was wrong, and he knew it. His body felt like it was blazing, even the cup of water beside him was not pardoned as the insides vaporised into the atmosphere. Before he knew it, his eyes were forced wide open, and the colour of it was flashing blood-red.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Drop a kudo if you enjoyed it. Feedback on my style of writing is welcomed! I'm always trying to improve myself to satisfy your needs. Currently, I'm trying to tone down on my description and more actions. 
> 
> Suggestions for future chapters are greatly appreciated! Bookmark it if you wish to be informed of the next chapter's arrival.
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
